La inusitada torpeza de un shinobi (cómo errar misiones paso a paso)
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: "¿Es verdad que Itachi Uchiha estuvo aquí? ¿Y busca a Naruto?" Aoba Yamashiro, ilustre Tokubetsu Jōnin que causó la huida de Sasuke, no fue la primera ni la última vez que metiste la pata.
1. Operación Príncipe azul

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_Mmm no creo que sea necesario a menos que seas una persona con poco o nulo sentido del humor, porque entonces en lugar de reírte te vas a enojar (no sé porqué, no ofenderé a nadie, pero bueno, podría pasar, uno nunca sabe que sensibilidades tocará)._

Notas introductorias:

_No puedo creer que nadie haga fics de Aoba si gracias a él hay manga jajaja, generalmente todos lo ignoran y si lo incluyen es como apoyo, mas no protagonista (a excepción de 6 en ingles, razón por la que es personaje seleccionable, y de hecho son buenos fics, interesantes propuestas) ¡Pero yo cambiaré eso en el fandom hispano!_

Dedicatorias:

_Reto autoimpuesto: Humor_

_Para la campaña El valor de los extras; no son los protagonistas, pero tienen una historia que contar. (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**La inusitada torpeza de un shinobi**

**(cómo errar misiones paso a paso)**

"¿Es verdad que Itachi Uchiha estuvo aquí? ¿Y busca a Naruto?" Aoba Yamashiro, ilustre Tokubetsu Jōnin que causó la huida de Sasuke, no fue la primera ni la última vez que metiste la pata.

* * *

**Operación "Príncipe azul"**

El equipo se había dispersado entre las interminables habitaciones y pasillos de la casa, él como líder que era, se había encargado personalmente de proteger al objetivo mientras sus compañeros hacían lo correspondiente con los guardias que tal como lo habían previsto, no tenían entrenamiento ninja, solo se trataba de una cantidad numerosa de espadachines y bandoleros que aceptaron el trabajo por el buen sueldo.

La escuadra de rescate debería reunirse en el patio posterior a la cocina para usar la vía de escape que ya habían trazado, aunque se encontraban aún a varios pisos de distancia.

Usar un jutsu bola de fuego no era opción, ya lo había intentado, pero aquella fortaleza no era de madera y papel como había dado a entender toda la fachada exterior, sino que eran piedras talladas lo que formaba gruesos muros casi imposibles de traspasar en un solo intento que era lo único que podían hacer antes de que la marejada de gente cayera sobre ellos.

Sentía el miedo de la princesa, su corazón latía apresuradamente y el pulso de su mano palpitante entre la suya lo demostraba. Afianzo el agarre para darle la seguridad de que él la protegería, mientras, con la otra que tenia libre giró un cuchillo kunai. Con un ágil movimiento colocó a la mujer más cerca suyo tomándola por el talle de la cintura al tiempo en que pedía una disculpa por el atrevimiento pero explicaba que correr era necesario, acción imposible para ella por los altos zapatos de tacón y el vestido de capas sobre capas de lino y seda. La joven no le tomó importancia al detalle e incluso alzó los brazos para rodearlo por el cuello asegurándose más, detalle aparte, no era la primera vez que la secuestraban, tristemente ya sabía cómo procedían los rescates ninja, así que no esperaba comodidad.

Aoba acumuló chakra en la planta de los pies para acelerar la carrera a lo largo del tramo que le faltaba para llegar a las escaleras, a su paso se activaron algunas trampas. Sintiendo a la dama tensarse aunque amoldándose a su cuerpo, comprendió que ella le daba la libertad de esquivar como mejor le pareciera. Cuando el objetivo en cuestión cooperaba todo era infinitamente más fácil, realmente odiaba cuando se la pasaban llorando y gritando, llamando a sus papás o en el peor de los casos, la clásica señorita que no puede tocar porque ni el suelo que la sostiene la merece y deben moverse al ritmo que ella marque.

Cinco hombres aparecieron de improvisto por lo que debió actuar rápido desenfundando las últimas armas arrojadizas que llevaba para apartarlos bajando apresuradamente por los peldaños estrechos. Buscó reactivar su comunicador, pero tras recibir una aturdidora señal de interferencia volvió a pagarlo. En cuestión de segundos, se encontraba dos niveles más abajo, aunque regresó a la seguridad que brindaban dos columnas levemente separadas entre ellas que formaban un nicho vacío donde colocó en primer lugar a la princesa y enseguida él haciéndole de escudo por cualquier cosa.

Los contó rápidamente en un leve movimiento en que sacó la cabeza.

—Con lo que pagó a todos estos inútiles le habría salido más barato y efectivo comprar los servicios de un equipo ninja. — dijo malhumorado, pues sin exagerar, eran al menos cien sujetos armados los que obstruían todo el pasillo.

—Muchos de estos hombres en realidad no están pagados. — dijo la noble joven en un susurro igualmente sigiloso al de su rescatista. Aoba giro el rostro mirándola a través de los cristales oscuros de sus gafas de sol.

—Mi padre tiene muchos enemigos, la mayoría vino por venganza personal más que por dinero. — explicó con simpleza.

El ninja dejó caer los hombros con resignación. Se repuso casi enseguida volviendo a encender su transmisor, y en esta ocasión a diferencia de las otras veces en que lo intentó, el ruido distante de uno de sus compañeros lo alentó a solicitar refuerzos.

— ¿No estaban arriba? — preguntó un harapiento hombre de unos treinta años obligando al ninja a guardar abrupto silencio.

—Por aquí abajo nadie ha pasado, deberían estar arriba.

—Pero no escucho nada.

—Hay que enviar a alguien a revisar.

Casi enseguida cuatro voluntarios se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras mientras los dos que pretendían escapar se pegaron más contra el muro. Por primera vez en los cuarenta y dos minutos que llevaban juntos desde que él irrumpió en la habitación-prisión, ella hizo algo parecido a un quejido. Temiendo ser detectados por el ruido que no podía cubrir el genjutsu que los ocultaba, pegó más su varonil cuerpo buscando sofocar el casi grito con su pecho.

Apenas unos segundos antes había tenido tiempo para invocar un juego de clones, de los cuales a uno asigno la apariencia de la chica para que simularan seguir arriba.

— ¡Aquí están! — gritó el voluntario antes de ser eliminado por una pequeña bola de fuego.

"_Idiota, no gastes así tu reserva de chakra"_ reprendió mentalmente a su clon.

Enseguida al grito por la quemadura, las decenas de hombres se abalanzaron para subir también, uno de ellos pasó rozando sus brazos camuflado como piedra pero pareció no notarlo, no así, Aoba decidió juntarse más, no todos podrían ser así de descuidados.

La joven seguida agitada, no la culpaba, estaban casi en las narices de sus captores, aún lo tenía rodeado con los brazos. Las larguísimas mangas se habían bajado un poco de manera que la suave piel de las muñecas estaba en contacto directo con su cuello, pulso con pulso. Ella movió las manos un poco, la derecha la aferró a su chaleco y la otra la subió hasta su nuca enredando los dedos entre las hebras de pelo negro causándole un escalofrío al ninja.

—Disculpe por favor esta situación. — le murmuró apenas escuchándose entre los gritos de guerra de la estampida que iba hacia arriba.

Las delgadas piernas ocultas entre los elegantes ropajes también cambiaron su posición abriéndose solo un poco de tal forma que le rodeo vagamente en un gesto insinuante, sugerente y demás acciones que no eran apropiadas en la situación.

—Por favor… _Aiko-hime_…— mustio el otro, ella era sin duda una mujer de gran belleza pero no se podía permitir una distracción ni ningún otro tipo de relación que no fuera meramente profesional.

La princesa, sin embargo, se movía cada vez un poco más, y él la podía sentir aun entre la ropa que los separaba…

—Oh mierda…— se quejó cuando ella dejó de insistir.

.

Tsunade tenía un tic nervioso creciendo violentamente en su sien derecha, misma que se masajeaba insistentemente sin obtener buenos resultados.

—Por favor retírate. — dijo al Jōnin que tenia al frente, este no se movió.

— ¡Lárgate, Aoba!

Sobresaltado, en un rápido movimiento esquivó el pesado sello metálico que había fungido como proyectil a su cabeza.

— ¡La misión fue exitosa!

— ¡La asfixiaste pedazo de idiota!

—Eh… no murió…

— ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Misión en solitario Nube gris

**Misión en solitario "Nube gris"**

Aoba Yamashiro era un ninja muy social. Se veía a sí mismo siempre de buen humor, rodeado de amigos, en fiestas y bromas, en misiones de mucho movimiento, siempre en equipo. Pero trabajo era trabajo, y no siempre tenía para escoger, como en aquella ocasión.

Fue enviado en solitario a entregar correspondencia ultra secreta, ultra importante y ultra urgente. Lo sacaron de su cama a las 3:30 de la madrugada, se bañó en dos minutos aunque fue solo mojarse para despertar, no desayunó, ni un mísero café porque en la torre de la maestra Hokage aún estaba desconectada la cafetera y de ahí carrera sin escalas directo a la frontera del País de la Lluvia.

Y no le gustaba el País de la Lluvia porque… porque siempre había lluvia.

La capa se la había quitado y abandonado hacía un rato largo, estaba tan mojada y llena de lodo que pesaba sin exageración ocho kilos más. De ahí el resto de su uniforme también tenía agua en cada fibra, las sandalias incluso hacían ruido al caminar.

Pero al menos el mensaje estaba entregado y no tenía que llevar respuesta, por lo que tuvo tiempo de pasar a comprar un triste emparedado de atún y una lata de zumo de naranja, que con la lluvia no servía para nada más que tal vez reforzar sus pulmones contra la gripa. Quería algo caliente, un café, un té, agua hervida o algo parecido y quería algo seco para ponerse, cambiarse la ropa y los calzoncillos especialmente que se le pegaban con indecorosa insistencia a sus más nobles partes, quería dejar de caminar, hacer viajes así le acalambraban las piernas a cualquiera y una ampolla era el pago mínimo por romper récord de distancia/tiempo.

Ya no tenía dinero, había olvidado la cartera y lo que compró lo hizo con las monedas que habían quedado en su pantalón. No había preparado equipo de viaje así que tampoco llevaba píldoras alimenticias.

Y estaba lloviendo.

Y hacía frío.

Con paso lento y la postura encorvada andaba a la orilla el camino, saltando los charcos como si importara realmente, no había en su ropa espacio para un mililitro más y la noche caía pesadamente, no había mucha diferencia entre el día y la noche en el País de la Lluvia, siempre estaba nublado, gris y deprimente, pero la obscuridad se volvía densa, pronto no vería absolutamente nada. Se resistió a ir sobre los árboles, con ese clima sería un suicidio, y ni hablar del sentido de orientación entre copas frondosas y musgos de todo tipo, no veía nada en el tramo despejado del camino, vería menos rodeado de árboles. Se le ocurrió en ese momento quitarse las gafas oscuras que daban caracterización a su persona, subiéndolas sobre su frente hasta que se sujetaran con el cabello. Encontró con sorpresa que el panorama había mejorado, los cristales estaban empañados y al ser oscuros, sí reducían dramáticamente la luz sobreviviente.

Bostezó pero no detuvo su paso, quería llegar a Konoha cuanto antes, meterse en su cama ¡Si tan solo alguien se apiadara de él!

Tensó los hombros e instintivamente llevó las manos a las bolsas de armas sujetando con fuerza un cuchillo kunai en cada una. Entre el ruido de las gotas de lluvia y el barro del suelo, hubo un ruido más, un rechinido lastimero…

Tenía pase seguro, el salvoconducto de mensajero evitaría conflictos innesesarios, las relaciones con el Pais de la Lluvia no eran aún las más óptimas, pero la paz palpitante cobraba fuerza, no podía arruinarlo, Tsunade mucho se lo advirtió, mucho se lo había confiado, no hacer estupideces, actuar con la prudencia de su rango, demostrar porqué era digno ninja de la hoja. Giró la cabeza despacio, pero la oscuridad era ya demasiado densa.

Ahí atrás había alguien. No se esforzaba en ocultar su presencia, pero no por ello se relajó.

Respiró profundamente y fingió ignorarlo, solo tendría que permanecer atento. No tenía nada que ocultar, solo era un mensajero regresando a su casa, ya estaba a absurdos metros del Pais de Fuego, con tan horrible clima y poca visibilidad no estaba seguro si ya había pasado o no la frontera. Si ya la había pasado diplomáticamente no habría inconveniente, era en defensa propia, pero si no, sería una declaratoria de guerra…

¡¿Exactamente en dónde estaba?! Si pudiera asegurarlo la decisión sería fácil, sería más rápida. El rechinido se volvía más nítido, se acercaba.

Volvió a respirar profundamente. Era una carreta, pero… había algo extraño ahí, el rechinido eran las ruedas de madera, ya estaba seguro de eso, estaba el barro cediendo ante el peso de la estructura, el agua golpeando contra el coche… ¿Y el buey que debía jalar? No oía pisadas, ni resoplidos y ruidos de ningún tipo que indicara que había un animal jalando de ella.

Redujo el paso para dejar que lo rebasaran, no quería lo que fuera que fuera a su espalda.

Pasó un rato antes de que alcanzara a ver el tiro, donde debiera estar el buey o caballo… pero la viga de madera recta y solitaria avanzaba como si fuese un animal invisible el que tirara de ella. En el banquillo del conductor no había nadie. La carreta se detuvo a su lado, solo la lluvia se escuchaba en ese momento y se dio el lujo de mirarla a detalle, tan cerca de él, la oscura madera barnizada dejaba los zurcos de agua caer hacia abajo, las ventanillas estaban cerradas y no se distinguía luz alguna.

No era una carreta de transporte de mercancía, era mucho más elegante, tenía pintados, apenas visible para él en esa noche cerrada, símbolos sagrados, o parecían serlo, los que se usaban para rezos y ceremonias.

Inclinó la cabeza, soltó las armas dejándolas en sus respectivas bolsas, miró sus manos blancas, delgadas, completamente entumidas. Volvió a levantar la mirada, la carreta seguía ahí, inmóvil completamente con toda su negruzca silueta dibujada solo por agua.

—Ya entiendo…— dijo con solemnidad. Cerró los ojos armándose de valor, extendió su mano y abrió la puerta. Estaba completamente vacío. Solo dos bancas, una frente a la otra, y un baúl grande en medio de ambas abarcando casi todo el espacio. Puso un pie arriba y se impulsó para entrar cerrando la puerta a su espalda, quedando en el pequeño espacio, oscuridad total, sin más agua, como si dentro de esa carreta el mundo exterior se alzara.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la banca, en ese momento comprendió dos cosas que terminaron de bajar todas sus alertas a un cero total. La primera de ellas, es que era una carreta fúnebre, y la segunda, que el baúl era en realidad un ataúd.

El olor a cadáver le cosquilleaba la nariz, era un olor al que estaba tristemente acostumbrado, le picaba la nariz, le acariciaba la piel húmeda y le recorría hasta cimentarse en sus pulmones y apareciendo después como un retortijón en el estómago.

Sintió e movimiento de avance, la carreta emprendía de nuevo el camino con su paso lento y fangoso al carecer de animal de tiro y cochero.

Inconscientemente encorvo la espalda hasta recargar los codos sobre sus muslos. El olor a muerte se volvió más intenso al haberse acercado al ataúd. ¿Así era entonces?

En la taberna había escuchado muchas historias, sin importar el motivo inicial de la reunión, ya fuera una despedida de soltero, o una simple y llana borrachera, se tocaba el punto de las historias de ultratumba.

En la formación militar la religión se extirpaba con empeño, cosas como karma, cielo o infierno, entorpecían el rendimiento en las misiones, pero al final siempre quedaba esa semilla, la presencia de templos, de los cultos que seguían practicando aquellos que no dedicaban su vida al servicio ninja, afectaban de una u otra manera.

_La carreta de la muerte_…

¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Qué error había cometido? ¿Fue entrando al País de la Lluvia?

No, sí recordaba con claridad haber entregado el mensaje.

¿Emboscada al salir?

No, recordaría algo, cuando menos dolor. Debió ser el emparedado de atún. Sí, veneno.

Volvió a suspirar. se sentía cansado, entumido aún, su cuerpo poco a poco dejaba de responderle, ya que caía en su muerte, ya que estaba camino al otro mundo, entonces cedería ¿Qué más podía hacer ya? Cerró los ojos y dejó el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo hasta que perdió consciencia completamente… muriendo finalmente.

La paz lo inundaba completamente, le hubiera gustado hacer muchas cosas antes, tal vez una familia, pero no estaba realmente arrepentido. Unos pasitos penetraron abruptamente en su consciencia. Era algo extraño estando muerto, no era como si supiera exactamente lo que debiera de sentirse estando muerto, era oficialmente su primera vez. Pero no había otra forma de describirlo. Pies con sandalias de tacón en suelo empedrado. Intentó abrir los ojos y no lo consiguió. Pensó que tal vez estar muerto consistía en que nunca se abandonaba el cuerpo, tal vez era verdad eso de que no existía ni el cielo ni el infierno, quizá uno permanecía dentro de su cadáver, obligado a sentir su propia y lenta descomposición, pero, cuándo el cuerpo desapareciera, ¿Se convertiría en un fantasma o algo así?

Sintió en la cara el calor, a través de los párpados luz, sintió perfectamente la contracción de sus cejas y finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Oyó el grito antes de que pudiera enfocar la mirada ante la cegadora luz que lo recibió.

—¿Nunca has visto un cadáver? —preguntó con solemnidad.

—¡Auxilio! —chilló la mujer con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

El grito cimbró en su cabeza como un poderoso latigazo de electricidad, y antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos alguien lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo salió despedido hacia afuera golpeándose contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?! ¡Pedazo de animal!

La luz lo cegaba completamente, instintivamente buscó sus gafas sobre su cabeza y las bajó hasta cubrir sus sensibles ojos, el alivio no era total pero sí notorio.

— ¡No hay respeto a los muertos!— se quejó, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, no fue capaz siquiera de ponerse de pie porque sentía constituido cada músculo tan solo por una fina cantidad de polvo sin forma.

— ¡¿Muerto?! ¡¿Muerto?!— chillaba con furia Tsunade.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Por favor!— suplicaba Shizune tratando de pararla mientras avanzaba hacia él con furia incontenible.

— ¡Yo te voy a matar! ¡¿Cómo te metes en la carreta fúnebre de un sacerdote?!

Aoba se quedó quieto mirando a la poderosa mujer a pocos pasos frente a él, giró un poco la cabeza, ahí estaba la carreta… en medio del templo…. frente a no menos de doscientas personas que iban a presenciar la ceremonia fúnebre…

.

La lluvia caía como un pesado manto frío, los cielos ennegrecidos lloraban también la muerte del sacerdote, hombre noble y valeroso que pregonaba la palabra de una sociedad pacífica, de ayuda a los necesitados e igualdad. Mucho se había rumoreado de un asesinato, pero sin pruebas de ningún tipo ni interés por parte de los poderosos por la muerte de un humilde pregonero de palabras divinas, solo quedaba respetar su última voluntad de tener la ceremonia fúnebre en su aldea natal y ser cremado.

El clima no mejoraba, la lluvia torrencial se intensificaba a medida que se acercaban a la frontera del País de Lluvia con el País del Fuego pero los caminos dejaban mucho que desear, con el agua solo empeoraban y los charcos ocultaban los agujeros. Precisamente uno de ellos derribó al viejo buey que jalaba de la carreta, con la patas rotas bajo tan terrible clima, sin más compañía que tres fieles, sacrificaron el animal y se decidieron a empujar ellos mismo la carreta por el tramo que faltaba.

Por la lluvia las ruedas empezaron a incoares, hacía el avance lento y con rechinidos, el barro dificultaba más la labor, pero era más difícil jalapa ya que al caer el buey rompió la viga y no podían sujetarla bien.

Hubo un momento en que cedieron a su cansancio, estaban empapados, entumidos y no sabían exactamente en donde estaban, el camino se extendía recto todavía por un largo tramo. Los tres jóvenes que se habían ofrecido a transpirar el cuerpo del humilde sacerdote, con la noche encima miraron la carreta inmóvil, con toda su negruzca silueta dibujada solo por agua.

—No podemos detenernos ahora…— dijo uno de ellos con solemnidad.

—Él anduvo seis días a pie cargando una gran bolsa con medicamentos par nuestra aldea. Sería indigno no cumplir ahora.

De pronto un movimiento en la carreta se hizo presente, como movimiento desde el interior, alguien moviéndose y se asustaron un poco.

—Es una señal, debemos seguir.

Los otros dos asintieron, estiraron sus brazos y volvieron a empujar con paso lento pero determinado.

.

Aoba seguía mirando la carreta de pintura desgastada, el agujero donde debiera estar la puerta y por la que había salido de un golpe, dejaba ver el ataúd que solo hacía unas horas había creído suyo. Luego miró a Tsunade.

—Eh… yo… el mensaje está entregado.

— ¡Desaparece ahora, animal!

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Ah! este muchacho XD_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Misión Hachiko

**Misión "Hachiko"**

—Realmente estoy muy apenada, por el retraso…— dijo la chica con sincera disculpa en cuanto hubo llegado de la emergencia que debió atender. Aoba sonrió con inocencia auténtica y restó importancia al asunto. En sus brazos, llevaba cinco cachorros y un macho de una raza extraña de perro. Extraña a su parecer, pues parecían más como llaveros peludos. Estaba seguro de que todos cabían en un juego de té, los cachorros en las tazas y el macho adulto en la tetera con espacio suficiente. Todos estaban dormidos, de extraña manera habían encontrado cómodo el rígido chaleco del uniforme, y por los tres cuartos de hora que estuvo ahí en a sala de espera, no habían hecho absolutamente nada.

—Pase por favor. — dijo la chica una vez que hubo dejado las cosas en orden y le hizo pasar al consultorio.

La veterinaria Inuzuka era en demasía respetada y ampliamente solicitados sus servicios para todo lo concerniente a las pequeñas especies. Gatos, perros, aves y algunos otros animales pasaban diariamente por ahí para tender cualquier necesidad.

— ¿Solo es el tratamiento básico, verdad? — preguntó ella empezando a acomodar los implementos necesarios.

—… Todo, todo lo que se debe hacer a una mascota.

—Bien… Son muy lindos. — observó ella con una sonrisa.

Por unos instantes Aoba quedó realmente impresionado. Nunca antes había visto sonreír a Hana Inuzuka.

—Parecen llaveros. — dijo.

—Excepto el papá, pero igual de peluche no pasa.

Hana volvió a sonreír.

—No subestimes a un perro por su tamaño, a veces vale más que sean listos, y los _yorkie_ tienen inteligencia de sobra. Por favor, el primero. — indicó extendiendo la mano para alcanzar al primer cachorro que solo soltó un chillido por haber separado del reconfortante calor. La joven lo tranquilizó y con un dedo acaricio muy suavemente su pequeñísima cabeza.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Aoba hábilmente poniendo a todos los perros en uno solo de sus brazos para sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel.

—Según esto, solo hay una hembra y…

—Es esta.

—Bien, el nombre es ¿Eh? CPRD7265-A ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Hana bajó la mirada borrándose el buen humor que había tenido hasta el momento.

—No es un nombre, es un registro, un certificado de pureza racial.

— ¿Eh?

—Son perros de exposición y competencia.

— ¿Competencia de qué? — pregunto contrariado el ninja acunando inconscientemente a los cachorros. Hana levantó los hombros mientras acomodaba al perro para buscarle el tatuaje que del certificado y corroborarlo.

—Son más bien, exposiciones, se juzga independientemente a cada uno de los perros, comparándolos con el estándar de la raza a la que pertenecen, es decir, que según los parámetros impuestos por las sociedades, deben parecer y comportarse según lo esperado. Para los criadores especializados, es muy importante saber que su ejemplar se ajusta al estándar de la raza. Por lo tanto, adquieren ejemplares garantizados, este sello los garantiza.

—Suena a…— no pudo completar la idea, por alguna razón la simple idea de buscar una raza pura, aunque fueran perros, le dio escalofríos ¿Para qué una raza pura? A él en lo particular le daba igual, le gustaban los perros y ya, incluso esos que parecían llaveros.

La veterinaria empezó a trabajar haciendo una revisión de rutina y él prefirió no importunarla empezando a pasearse por el consultorio, eso sí, no iba a tocar nada.

La paredes tenían adheridos carios carteles de colores vivos.

— ¿A los perros les salen caries? — preguntó extrañado.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por dulces ¿Qué otra cosa? Mucha gente piensa que al darles helado o caramelos les dan un premio, pero a la larga solo generan caries.

— ¿Lavarles los dientes funciona?

—Sí, pero no con pasta de la que tú usas. Hay dentífrico especial, pero a veces un juguete de limpieza basta.

Aoba murmuro una prolongada "o" en respuesta. Y continuó caminando. Escuchó un ligero chillido por parte del perro, mirando de soslayo vio que le habían inyectado con un aguja que parecía de broma por el absurdo tamaño y espesor, pero puso a consideración el tamaño y consiguió una aproximación de lo que proporcionalmente significaba para el pequeño.

—Puedes darme al siguiente. — indicó ella.

—Me extraña que no le hayan dado esta misión a Kiba, generalmente Tsunade-sama le reserva a los perros.

Para no crear confusiones de ningún tipo, en el brazo izquierdo Aoba tendría a los que no pasaban todavía, y en el derecho los que estaban listos. Tomó al cachorro que seguía aullando lastimeramente y lo acunó contra su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—No lo sé, yo tampoco entendí porqué a mi, tal vez Tsunade-sama pensó que me vendría bien algo sencillo después de lo de la última vez.

La veterinaria miró la escena por unos minutos pensando que tal vez no quería saber detalles y luego regresó la vista a su nuevo paciente. Al igual que el anterior examinó primero su registro.

— ¿Es… terilización?

—Hay una costumbre muy mala entre muchas personas, cuando se cansan de tener mascota, y lo empiezan a ver como un carga, simplemente lo abandonan, ya en la calle, por naturaleza empiezan a procrear . — empezó a explicar ante la atención total y absoluta del ninja.

.

Aoba se acostó boca abajo en la cama dejando a los cachorros a un lado suyo mientras el macho adulto jugueteaba en el piso corriendo detrás de una pelota que le había regalado Hana. Una vez que consiguió capturarla se la llevó con la mayor de las gracias. El ninja había dejado colgar la mano y recibió la pelota arrojándola de nuevo, apenas con fuerza pero teniendo el tamaño de una tetera, el trecho de distancia era considerable.

Los cachorros habían dejado de chillar, pero habían empezado a jugar entre ellos jalándose de las orejas unos de otros.

—Y pensar que van a terminar como bolsas de mano. — dijo en voz alta. Acercando su otra mano como un nuevo contendiente para la pequeña lucha, consiguiendo quitar a dos que estaban aplastando a un tercero.

Tomó a uno de ellos, giró para quedar de espaldas y lo levantó tan alto como pudo estirar los brazos. El cachorro empezó a temblar así que lo bajó.

El mayor regresaba con la pelota.

—Bueno, hoy se quedan, mañana los llevaré de regreso a su casa. — sentencio levantándose para darles de comer según las indicaciones dadas. Los cachorros chillaron en cuanto notaron que no podían bajar de la cama así que Aoba debió regresar para ponerlos en el suelo.

Con bastante torpeza, tropezando con sus propias patas, corrieron detrás de él, y le rodearon levantando las patas delanteras con precario equilibrio aunque se recargaron en sus pies.

—Uno por uno, solo tengo dos manos…— dijo, pero enseguida una idea llegó a su mente. Él era un ninja y eso, era básicamente una misión ninja.

— ¡Clones! — y al instante otros cuatro duplicados de él mismo aparecieron para sorpresa de los pequeños que confusos empezaron a intentar ladrar escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

Cada uno de los clones preparó la dosis de alimento embotellado que debían darles de beber y tomando uno cada uno se dedicaron a tratar de calmarlos y darles de comer. El adulto solo requirió su plato en el suelo y e cuanto termino se entretuvo explorando el pequeño piso.

Aoba se sintió extrañamente complacido. Se había sentido un poco mosqueado en cuanto le dieron esa asignación pues le pareció algo más relacionado a Genin, pero lo que había aprendido en el consultorio veterinario, seguía paseándose por su mente, un perro era algo un poco más complejo que una bola de pelos.

— ¡No! — exclamó uno de los clones poniéndose de pie y dejando ver una mancha oscura en el chaleco.

— ¡Se orinó encima!

.

Tsunade respiró muy profundamente. Se sentó en la gran silla de su despacho y volvió a tomar aire.

—De nuevo ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Aoba inflo el pecho armándose de valor mientras seguía sosteniendo en los brazos a los seis perros que miraban con sus ojos brillantes y curiosos a la mujer frente a ellos. Tsunade había palidecido por unos instantes, pero no estaba segura si quería reventarle la cabeza al ninja o saltar ella misma por la ventana sin amortiguar su caída.

—Los llevé al veterinario. — sentenció con toda seguridad.

La quinta maestra Hokage se llevó una mano a la sien. La expresión angustiada de la rubia no se iba, pero lo dejó hablar, porque a todas luces, Aoba no estaba arrepentido y con toda seguridad tampoco sabía lo que significaba.

— ¿Y puedo saber qué le dijiste a Hana que hiciera?

—Le dije que todo lo normal, se vacunaron, desparasitaron, le dio una limpieza a los dientes de Hachiko, baño antipulgas, acondicionador, hasta les dio unos masajes.

— ¿Solo eso? — titubeó la otra sin despegar la vista de la hoja de reporte que había recibido por parte de Hana.

La veterinaria la había visitado por la mañana, le había entregado ese reporte diciendo que Aoba lo había olvidado. Generalmente, cuando un ninja cumplía misiones con animales y estos terminaban por una u otra cosa en la clínica, se debía dar un informe detallado para los dueños.

Pero Aoba solo debía cuidarlos dos días mientras el dueño iba a atender una urgencia familiar…

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Hana-san me habló de la campaña de control animal! ¿Sabía que la esterilización precoz previene también enfermedades del tracto reproductor?

¡Esterilización!

El mundo se derrumbo para Tsunade y significó la explosión que casi nunca faltaba cuando ese ninja visitaba su oficina.

— ¡¿Y se puede saber cómo pretendes que un criador tenga un criadero si sus perros están esterilizados?!

Aoba abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada a su favor. Los perros sintieron que el terror inundaba al ninja y empezaron a lamer sus manos con sus diminutas lenguas.

—Yo…

— ¡Tú!

— ¡No me arrepiento de nada! — gritó al tiempo en que salía corriendo. Pero eso seguramente solo postergaría su muerte.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_; )_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: ¡Feliz año 2013!_


End file.
